Talk:Eddie Low
Mystery Killer should really be merged with this page. It makes no sense having two pages for the same person in the same game... C-d-rom 16:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Where he lives ?? PLEASE can someone tell me here abouts he lives I know he lives in dukes but WHERE !!!!!! who ever tells me will be my best friend :) File:Nukey_Snake.gif - Tommygunner32 - talk 16:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC) All we know is he lives in Dukes, nothing else Nostrein 20:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thats not very useful :( Do you have any clue at all like what block, house, or even what borough? File:Nukey_Snake.gif - Tommygunner32 - talk 20:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) No, not a clue, they never have a mention about it, but i know the borough...Dukes Goaway0001 20:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC)Goaway0001 I could give a "clue" He says in parts of his second dialogue that he has a backyard to burn tires to cover up the smell of dead bodies. --CloverLynx 10:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) He lives in Dukes, anyway, why would you want to go a serial killer's house? NYYankees333 02:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Joker This guy kind of reminded me of Joker from The Dark Knight both movie and game were out in the same year plus Joker also had a troubled past so I think this should be mentioned somewhere in the article. user--Stephendwan 20:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I can see where you're coming from with that, but The Dark Knight came out on July 14, 2008, and GTA IV was released on April 29, 2008. So it seems unlikely that Low was modeled off the Joker in that movie, but possibly the older movies. Winter Moon 20:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) He is inspired for sure by several real-life serial killers, like Ed Gien and John Wayne Gacy. He may also be a refernce to Buffalo Bill from "The Silence of the Lambs" --Hanson2240 23:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I think he may have also been inspired by the Scorpio Killer from "Dirty Harry", as they have similar mannerisms and personality traits. Winter Moon 00:11, February 28, 2012 (UTC) The speculation betwixt The Joker and him should not be included. It is your opinion whereas the other comparisons are based upon truth. Draven Mephilés of Faerûn (talk) 09:43, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Dialogue I posted the dialogue section and i know there is more than that. I was wondering if someone could add the OTHER version to the 1st encounter. To get the second version, you need to start the first encounter then as soon as the cutscene ends, kill/abandon him. When you try again, he will say something different. Oh btw if you do post the second version can you write down exactly as it says on the subtitles please? I got the second version the first time I did the mission, it's completely random of what you get, not having to do with a first try and then trying again. NYYankees333 02:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Death Eddie actually does die...I was under the impression that disarming him in the second encounter caused him to run away, never to be seen again, but when I came back later, the encounter popped up again. So really, the only way to finish the encounter is by killing him. Winter Moon 20:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Determinant? Smurfy said random encounters in GTAIV are not counted towards 100% so do not necessarily count as canon. So... determinant status? TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 14:29, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Yep. Should be changed. Sam Talk 18:34, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Oops... His random event is required to 100%, so he's dead. Sorry about my mistake. TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 00:53, March 31, 2018 (UTC)